Raven's Cry
by goldenwolf2004
Summary: Raven is a wold, a coyote demon from the southernlands, who has a deep past that is yet to be revealed. After meeting sesshoumaru she must decide on wiether or not she can tell him about it.SessOc
1. Chapter 1

**(disclaimer- okay first of all I do not own inuyasha or any characters though I wish I could, I do not.**

**A/N-constructive criticism is perfectly fine, I do not like flames, however I will answer them. also, this is my first chapter for my first story, so take it easy.)**

**Chapter 1: Ravens cry**

There was an odd wind that night. A man sat in a wooden chair on the peak of a hill, with his arms crossed over his chest. He held a bronze bell in one hand and had a blue jay perched on his shoulder. He was the watch man, and he was waiting for the next male demon to come into the clearing.

The man was watching over a very special creature, a young girl,that lookedthe age of 17 in human years. She had shimmering white hair with 2 perky coyote ears that were decorated with earrings, she was a wold, a coyote demon from the southern lands, she held up the looks that were expected of the wolds, deep blue tribal markings on most of her body. She had one dazzling blue eye and a strikingly beautiful green eye. He did not know what her name was, all he knew is that he was in charge of watching and waiting. She was a trap, for a male could smell a female in heat at least 2 to 3 miles from her, which made it increasingly hard for a woman to live in peace.

She was chained to the ground by chains made of demon bones, made by the demon slayers of the village. Unfortunately male demon bones were becoming scarce, but female bones were not too hard to find lately, for rumor has it that males bones are thicker than a females. (A/N- Ha only bone that is thick on a guy is his skull hides Just kidding :P)

The man hesitated and looked up at the now slate gray sky. He stared out into the distance, a wall of rain was forming a mile or two in the distance. He stood up and stared down at the wild and un broken wold laying in a heap at the bottom of the sloping hill. He hit the bell once, signaling that it was time to pack up and head off for the village. There were some suppressed groans before men ambled out of the bushes and jumped from branches. The site had been cleared of blood, and human scents had been erased after each kill, now the scent wafted heavily. Men grabbed carcasses and scattered belongings. A young boy that had come to watch how to hunt approached an older man. "What shall we do with the wold?" asked the young one. " leave her here." he said simply, " We have no further use for her, perhaps a demon will feel sorry for her and put her out of her misery. Besides she cant escape, she's under a immobilization spell, that's powerful magic that is." he said to the young child.

Ravens ear twitched, she heard every word they said due to her sensitive hearing. What she had been listening for however, was not mentioned. She had been waiting for one of them to ask what they should to with the shard of the shikon no tama that was tied around her neck. She had rightfully earned it 'The forefathers gave this to me, and they would have to pry it from my dead lifeless hands before I willingly gave it to them.' she thought. She felt her hands loosen up and immediately began to fight the spell. She felt better, but unfortunately could now feel the sharp pains that she had been endowed with when she fought off the humans. She could move her arms, and she tenderly touched her side, It was the only part of her that was warm. She lifted her hand to her face, 'blood' she thought.

She looked to the south, a wall of rail was approaching the meadow. Luckily the wind had changed courses and she was now down wind. Rain started to shower her body, it felt cool and refreshing. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, she closed her eyes and rested herself against the cool ground. the metal collar had been choking at her all day, luckily her leather one beneath it kept it from causing damage. (A/N I think now is a good time to describe her outfit!)

She wore skinned deer hide baggy pants in a deep shade of beige that had a type of netting tied around the waist. Her top was alot like a tube top only it came just under the breasts and just below her cleavage exposing alot of it. It stopped just past the cleavage(on the sides, about where a bikini side stops) and tied in three strings in the back, two straps also tied around her neck (like a bikini, how it ties around the neck) only they were made of thick leather. The wolds wore this most of the year except in winter. Her arms had Gold thick bracelets that breathed like Egyptian cotton, (in other words, its comfy to wear and they don't make you sweat.)

However, she was in grave danger, and boy did she know it. Her side was bleeding profusely, and surly it would attract someone or something. 'Great now I don't even have humans to protect me. What am I saying! Where has my dignity gone!' just then her subconscious kicked in. 'Down the pipes, Id say. Hellooo in case you haven't noticed, your chained and dying, nice job bone head, your fault we are in this mess to begin with.' Just then she heard a rustling at the edge of the clearing

' OMG I'm dead I'm so dead!' Just then a tall man walked into the clearing, he held something fluffy on his shoulder. He had long silver hair, and he looked like he was hunting for something. He had his hand behind him as though he was signaling for a young one to stay back. Just then he turned his head and looked in her direction.

Her ears perked up and she lifted her head off of the ground, but soon her head collapsed in the grass again, she was loosing her energy and patience at a rapid pace, 'I am a noble wold of the south, and I am not to be touched' she said to herself, sounding as though she chained herself up every day and let men walk up to her. He turned his head to the side and raised a suspicious eyebrow. He smelled human, but they were long gone. He entered the clearing and rain soaked him and his kimono. "Who are you? I do not recognize your sent." he said keeping his distance.

"I am Raven a wold to the south, captured and used pitifully as a trap.

But Im sure you would know that the men are gone, judging by the way you entered the clearing." He looked down at her and examined her large open wound on her side. Not only did he take this into consideration but also the fact that she was very beautiful. He examined the way she had positioned herself. her hip bones gouged out from starvation, 'they must have kept her out here for a long time' he thought. She had the perfect body and a stunning face. ' But would she make a suitable mother? She seems a noble lady. Even if her attire is a bit odd. looks like hunting clothes, so she could be swift and quiet. but before I even consider any more she must be able to put up with rin before she could bear a child of mine. her hip looks like it could handle a toddler resting on it. Ahh what am I thinking, too quick way too quick on the thinking there sesshoumaru!'

Just then she broke the silence " Listen, my patience and energy are wearing thin, if you could help me out of this predicament I would be greatly obliged and repay you accordingly." She said, just so as long as I can stay with this guy I'm sure I can get by in these foreign lands. He ripped the collar off and the thick bracelets. "Thank you" she said and tried to stand but she cried out in a coyote like manner and landed in a heap, he kneeled down and picked her up in a bridal fashion and tried to help her stand but it was no use, so he simply carried her. She, on instinct, nuzzled close to him. Her instinct simply implied that she take help when help is needed, and stick close. He looked down at her and some what grinned at her. 'wonder if she even knows who I am? no worries, I will tell her when she recovers' he thought.' for now, appearences do not matter.'

**Well end of chapter 1! yay me hope you like it, review review ! many more to come, this is gonna be a long story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the inuyasha characters

A/N- Yay my second chapter I hope to get more reviews this time, review review I enjoy all of you opinions!

Chapter 2: dragons moon

He silently carried her the edge of the clearing. " My lord, what on earth is that?" asked a surprised jaken. He jumped up and down trying to get a better look at her face. Rin silently studied the girl until her eyes landed on seshoumaru's now bloody kimono sleeve. " Sesshoumaru," she whined," she is badly hurt, what do we do?" He assumed his glare again and spoke to jaken. "We are to keep moving until we find a good spring." He said and then turned his backs on them. He walked out into the clearing and swiftly crossed it. Jaken and Rin stumbled behind him trying to keep up.

He looked down at her face which was expressionless. He felt much more weight now, she had become unconscious due to the loss of blood. He walked forward abit, rain sprinkled down on him but it was pouring in the clearing. "We shall camp here tonight. Jaken, start a fire in that small clearing and keep rin with you." he said before pulling open the bushes to reveal a wide rippling stream. He looked into the stream before slowly walking into the middle of the small body of water. Rain steadily poured around him as he carefully set the girl into the stream. He kneeled down and used his sleeve to clean off her dirty wounds.

He carefully rubbed the dirt off her face before he tended to her biggest wound. He grabbed her and carried her to the bank and sat with her in his lap. He pulled out a large chunk of metal from the wound and grabbed some nearby leaves with out even looking at the bush from which he grabbed them from. He laid them in the water before setting them on the wound. He called for Rin and silently watched her. "Yes Sessy?" she asked after clamoring out of the bushes. " Bring me some cloth." he stated without even looking at her. She shoved her way back through the forest bed and came to the opening that had such a thick canopy over it, that no rain touched the ground. " Well? What did he want?" asked a curious jaken while rin rummaged through her little bag. " Cloth!" she said triumphantly while holding up a long wide ribbon of white cotton. She rushed back out of the bushes holding the cloth, while a perplexed jaken rubbed sticks together. She excitedly ran over to sesshoumaru and handed him the cloth. He kept his eyes on the girl and waved his hand to rin after taking the cloth. He picked up the limp form and wrapped the cloth around the leaves and wound. She looked like she stirred but then went limp again in his arms. He still gazed at her limp form in the same expressionless face that he always did.

He slowly got up and carried her to the direction of the campsite. Rin and jaken were nibbling on fish and were deep in conversation. Sesshoumaru walked to the opposite side of the small fire and laid atop a flattened bush and some maple leaves. He leaned against a tree trunk and pulled raven closer to him. ' I do not know who you truly are but when the time comes I am quite sure that you will feel safe to tell me.'

Her wet body felt warm so he was quite sure that she would survive through the night. He continued to stare at her with no expression until something caught his eye. He winced at it and then grabbed the tiny silver chain that lead to her cleavage. He pulled lightly on the chain and ran his hand to the small shiny object that was shining in the flickering firelight. He grabbed the small object, and stared. ' A shard.' he thought ' its obviously important or else it would not be on a pure silver chain.'. Many thoughts rushed through his head before he decided to speak of it with her when she awoke. He held her up with an arm wrapped around her back and ran his hand through her hair. He examined her choker that was wrapped around her neck. He took it in two fingers and looked at what it was made of. ' A leather choker with a small charm attached to the middle of the choker. hmm unique.' he thought. He examined the charm closely. 'A coyote head with a full moon in the center of it.' He looked up to find jaken and rin curled up asleep by a rock. His eyelids felt heavy and he was soon whisked off to sleep.

Raven awoke to find herself curled up in sesshoumaru's arms. She felt as though her head had been hit with an 80 pound rock, at least five times. She felt no stinging on her side and it took a while to register that there was something on her side. She sleepily looked down to find cloth on her side. She looked up to see sesshoumaru sound asleep. She curled up to him again and looked up to find only a little bit of moonlight shining through the thick canopy. She grabbed one of his arms and brought it up to her, and snuggled close. A raven landed right across the campsite on a sapling, and squawked loudly at her. The raven looked at her and ruffled its feathers before suddenly disappearing, leaving raven with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and a big sting of guilt.

She felt uneasy and closed her eyes trying to concentrate. 'No, not again, not tonight' she screamed in her head. ' No I'll hurt the girl, and I'll hurt him.' she thought. Just then she felt as thought her skin was going to rip itself off of her. She silently screamed and bit her bottom lip which showered blood down her chin and neck. She tried to breath but it felt as thought the woods were closing in around her. She jumped past sesshoumaru and ran through the woods before she stumbled over a tree root. ' don't make any noises or he will come' then her eyes got wide 'he wont know its me! I've got to get out of here!' she grabbed the side of her head, it felt as thought it was going to explode. She winced in pain and kept running and stumbling, her hands were bleeding from the last rock she had landed on. Just then she saw a large meadow ahead of her, she ran forward and lunged into it. Just then the pain stopped, she flipped over onto her side and looked up at the moon and everything went blank.

She opened her eyes again to find herself lying in a tree. She looked down at herself to find her body was long, and pure white. She glared at the moon and sent an ear shattering growl. The two white thick whiskers that were at the end of her muzzle gently flowed as though she was in water. She silently lifted her head and felt her horns come in contact with a branch. She looked out into the meadow, the grass glistened as it flowed in the breeze. She stood and leapt from the tree, trees zipped past her and soon she had stopped short by a wide stream. She looked into the water to find, not her human face with graceful ear poised atop a shimmering bundle of silky hair, but instead, a wolf like face with horns atop her head and large fangs that growled at her reflection. She still had her shimmering mane but it went all down her back and ended at her tail. She had a long shimmering body as white as the moon and still had her graceful ears, but they were placed at the side of her head. Her gorgeous eyes were still the color that they were, one blue one green but now they were wider and longer, like wolf eyes. Her muzzle was long, like a gray wolf's, and had a thick long flowing whisker at each side. ( A/N-you know like the Chinese dragons! those things are so cool!)She straightened up and saw the shikon no tama shard on the chain around her neck. Sure she could change into a dragon by choice but she didnt like the fact that she was forced into it during every half moon. Soon she knew she would have to tell them, they were the only people she knew, even if she didn't know his name.

She sadly glanced to the forest at her right. She laid by the river and watched the edge of the forest beside the comfort of a slow rippling stream. She thought of how she would be able to tell them that she was from a long line of dragons. She sighed and lifted her head and looked at the partially open path ahead of her. She could choose to abandon them and roam on her own, like she did before. 'But that was the whole reason I'm here.'

Flashback

" Raven, you have a gift," Said an almost frantic woman." do not let it go to waste, do not let them take it from you." She said before she shoved the girl onto a small boat. "No!" the little girl screamed, just then a pair of large arms held her back from jumping off the boat. The woman watched her little girl get carried away by the small boat before she ran back to the village, disappearing from sight. "Mom?" the little girl whispered. She grabbed the small silver chain around her neck and tried to remember what her mother had last said to her. 'This will keep you safe from what your dragon side could get you into, for as long as you wear it, the elders cannot find you, and you keep you mind when you transform. Do not let it go.' That night she was carried far down the river into a large village where she was shoved into a very small hut with no one else there. She curled herself up on the floor and looked up at the roof where there was a small opening that let the moonlight in. She skidded herself under it and curled up with her little hand wrapped around a small shard of a moonlight crystal. A crystal that would dissolve when the legendary shikon no tama returns to the feudal era. For now the shard would do as much as a shikon no tama shard but would not last forever. She stood up and walked to the bamboo curtains and pulled them open, people were gathering and watching a billowing smoke cloud form in the distance, right where her village was. She silently closed the curtain and sat under the moon light. All that night refugees made their ways up the river into the village and were placed in small huts along the forest untill they would be able to either make thier own or pay off to live in those huts.

End flashback

sorry for this chapter to be so short but I'm totally out of ideas , cause I got the center of the story figured out, just not the middle/beginning. But, what will happen to ravens feelings when she finds out who he really is! And what will sesshoumaru think when he finds out that she is a dragon! review as much as you would like.


End file.
